Colour my world in pastel
by darcystrange
Summary: "The Tuesdays after that, sometime around seven and during his break time, are spent with the two of them sitting in a booth near the windows, eating chow mein, living in the moment, enjoying each other company." Or Kenny and Stan find something they can do together.


(A/N: Simply because I love Stenny and I find it to be quite a shame that there is not a lot of fan stories about them. I wrote this story based on a really cute picture drawn by Keichi:  post/147089990687/hey-i-really-like-your-artworks-especially-your

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I'm not so confident about writing anything relating to romance and love; I'm an ameteur. I'm truly sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistake [I'm horrible with grammar! Forgive me!].

All the characters used in this story belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

The "happier than a bird with a french fry" quote belongs to Toni Nelson.)

* * *

Tuesdays are the slowest days at City Wok, the only things that are ever busy are the sink and the table wipes, yet Kenny finds them to be a blessing since the workload is not as heavy.

On Tuesdays, he's on register duties with a simple list of directions to follow; mind the store and don't forget to smile at the customers. He's already completed that now that the store's cleaned and practically empty asides for the two couples dining in the booths that he doesn't care too much for, leaving his co-workers on serving duties to take care of them.

What he does care about is that one take-out order in the hot box behind him, an order that was placed at least fifteen minutes ago by a customer that has yet to be seen and the reason why he can't go on break. Sure, he can always ask one of his co-workers to take his place while he's on break, to catch some z's most likely, but Kenny's never the one to leave a task unfinished, he sticks with it til the very end like a loyal dog. Call it stubborn pride, but it does help a lot with his pay, the more money added on, the better.

So as he waits, he loosens his tie (He ditches his hoodie and opts for the standard waiter uniform, stating it suits the Tuesday's position well. But in all actuality, it's hot, wearing his hoodie under the uniform.) and starts doodling on a napkin.

And after a while, the bell over the door rings, Kenny takes out the order and places it on the counter, if he's right, the customer's coming for that order.

"You know, I was wondering when you...Stan?"

"You sound as surprised as I am." Stan say, reaching for his wallet in his bag. When he finds it, he pulls out a twenty. "So, this is where you have been. Me and the guys were wondering what you have been up to."

"Yeah, pretty much, got this job a while ago and I have been here ever since." His voice trails off as he opens the cash register and hands Stan his change. Then he looks at him with a softer expression and a small smile on his face as he says. "Kind of feel bad for not seeing you guys as often but I got to eat, you know."

Stan chuckles. "Don't worry about it. I understand and the guys, they will understand too."

Kenny nods his head. There's truth in Stan's statement. Eventually, the guys will understand. And Stan, well, there's never a doubt in his words, always staying true to his words. So Kenny doesn't worry too much about it.

"Kyle might shower you with praises."

"Sounds about right. Fat boy might try to ask me for a discount."

Then, laughter bubbles out of the both of them. Suddenly, it feels like the old days, where it's the two of them, laying on their stomachs in Stan's room, reading the comics section of the daily paper. And Kenny would be lying if he denies he misses time like this, sharing laughs with Stan.

"And what about you?" Kenny is leaning on the counter now, head resting on his hands, and grins.

Stan looks up, confused. "What about me?"

"How would you congratulate me? I'm curious."

"Oh. I got you." Is all Stan says, placing a finger on his lips, and hums in thought. "Kenny, you have been here for a while."

"Yeah. And?" Kenny raises a brow at him, confused at his friend's statement, unsure why he's suddenly went off topic.

"I was wondering what do you think is the best meal on the menu. By now, you probably have one in mind."

"Yeah, I do." He stands upright, runs a hand in his hair, flipping his fringes from his forehead. Then, he pulls out a menu, opens to a page and points at a picture of a bowl of noodles. "It's called Chow Mein. Mr. Kim gave it to me one time after staying til closing time and it was the best thing I ever ate." To emphasis, he rubs his stomach and sighs in delight.

"Is that so? I want to order one." He says quickly.

"Stan, you already order food." Gesturing towards the bag of food still on the table.

"I know. I just want to order one, okay?" He smiles, blues eyes lightening up.

"Okay, dude." He just can't say no to Stan, not because he's a customer, but because he's always know the right buttons to push with those eyes of his. He has done so many times before. Stan says something and his eyes light up as he does, and Kenny's following by his side all the way to Malibu with no question. But, that doesn't mean he's letting Stan off the hook, this time. "But, you still haven't answer me."

"I know." He places his order in his bag before handing Kenny a five. "Come back with my order and I'll tell you."

"Alright, it will take five minutes." Kenny says, placing the five in the register and then heading to the back to have the order made. After a while, he comes back, a bag in one hand and a bowl with fortune cookies in the other. He sets both on the table, and hands Stan his order and a fortune cookie. "Mr. Kim wanted me to give you one. Said something about making the mark. Yep. So…" He lets the words hang in the air.

Stan slides the bag towards Kenny's direction. When he notices the confusion on Kenny's face, he says. "It's for you. Thought you might be going on break soon so why not have some lunch." He then places a hand on Kenny's shoulders and gives it a light squeeze. There's a smile on his face, a gentle smile like the moon glowing in the starless night sky, and his eyes twinkle as he says. "But, I'll say 'be careful, don't push yourself too hard' okay, Kenny?"

And the corners of his mouth curve upwards into a smile as he looks at his friend before him, warmth rising up in his cheeks. It's a simple action and gesture but yet he's touched. Well in truth, he's always been touched by Stan's kindness but now there's a joy bubbling up inside him, a fuzzy feeling building up in the pit of his belly. So when he tells Stan that "it's so like you", his voice is light as air, catching him by surprise.

He never knew his voice can sound like that.

* * *

Kenny is surprised to see Stan at the bus stop by himself when he arrives. Usually, Kyle and Cartman are there with him, talking about the latest thing that Cartman discovered on twitter the previous night. He chuckles. Perhaps, for the first time in forever, Kenny is actually early. Regardless of what it is, ever since last week at City Wok, Kenny's happy that he's with Stan. It's not to say that he isn't happy around him before, he's always been happy, but now he feel more happy being around him, super happy if Kenny says so himself.

"Hey Stan." He says, voice muffled by his hoodie's mouthpiece. "I guess I'm actually early, today."

Stan playfully punches his arm and grins, then shakes his head. "No, dude, you're not. Kyle and Cartman ran off, going on about their silly bets again. They'll be back, eventually."

"Man, when I really thought I was early." He snaps his fingers. "But, what are they betting on, this time."

"There's a first time for everything, Kenny. One day, you'll be early." He shrugs his shoulders and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, I don't know. Heard something about a goat, I guess. You know I stop listening to them as soon as they start arguing and betting each other."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Stan nods his head and sways on the balls of his feet. "But enough about them, okay." Rubs his temple. Kenny nods in agreement. Then Stan adds. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. But, I have good news."

"Really, now. What is it?"

"I just got paid on Friday. Three hundred dollars, this time. The over time really paid off."

"Yeah, no kidding. That's awesome!" He pat him on the back as Kenny thanks him, and says. "What are you going to do with it?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Save it, most likely, spend it on what I need but I want to owe you back for last week first." Kenny reaches into his pockets and pull out a five and gives it to Stan.

But Stan reaches out his hand, so carefully, and slowly rolls Kenny's fingers into a fist, the five dollar bill is in the center of Kenny's hand. "Keep it." He says, voice all soft and calm, and when Kenny opens his mouth to insist, he places his hand on top of his closed hand, warm against his skin. "It was my treat, after all. If you really want to owe me back, just don't change, okay?"

Kenny doesn't respond, only nods. The request is simple enough, and he gets to save five dollars, but there's this lingering urge to ask him why. It's not like there is a reason for him to change. But, of course, he doesn't press on with this urge, so instead he says "Are you sure? I really want to pay you back, though."

"I'm positive." Stan squeeze his hand, and holds on to it as though his hand is made out of glass, as though his hand would break if he were to let go. "This is enough." He says, softer than before, softer than he has ever heard it to be. And Kenny lets him hold on.

It's not until Kyle and Cartman come back, coming to an agreement for their bets, that Stan and Kenny let go, rather quickly at that, and awkwardly laugh. The other two boys stare at them, weirdly, before standing in their usual spot; Kyle by Stan and Cartman by Kenny.

"So, what's going on, guys?! You are awfully quiet, today?" Kyle asks.

"Nah, we're fine. Just tired, the bus is running late again, yeah?" Stan responds, rather quickly. And glances back at Kenny and adds "Right, Kenny?"

"Yeah." He says, but all he can think about is the gentleness of Stan's voice and the warmth of his hands.

* * *

It's a Tuesday, sometime around seven, and the bell over the door rings. Kenny stands up and wears on his 'customer' smile, which turns into a brighter and more real one once he sees Stan walking in.

"Hey, it's funny seeing you here." He leans on the counter. "So, what bring you here, Stan?"

Stan shrugs shoulders. "Not sure, really. I was jogging and well I was in the neighbourhood so I just came."

"Oh." He says, discarding his napkin doodle in the trash. "That's some serious jogging you did there, Stan, to come all the way over here."

And then Stan rubs the back of his neck and laughs awkwardly, almost forced. "Yeah, I guess." He adds and Kenny frowns.

"Hey, Stan." He reaches for his hand, fills the spaces in between, and holds on, worried at the sudden change in Stan's mood. "What's wrong?"

He sighs, fingers curving into his skin, then relaxes a bit. "Have been thinking, you know."

"About…" The word is left in the air as he gives Stan time to place his thoughts into words.

"About the future." His focus on their intertwined hands. "Lately, it seems as though things are moving too fast. I can't seem to catch up, you know. Thought a jog around the block would help but" He shakes his head. "Ah, what am I even saying? This must sound crazy to you."

He gives his hand a squeeze, letting Stan know that he still here, still willing to listen. "No, it makes perfect sense." When Stan looks up at him, exhaustion written all over his face, Kenny asks "You want to talk about it? What's making you feel like that?"

A twitch and the corners of Stan's lips curve upwards then there's a small smile on his face as he says. "Yes, I'd like to."

Then Kenny goes on break, asking one of his co-workers, a girl around his age named Ava, to take his place for the meantime. He slips off his red vest and tie before leading Stan to one of the booths in the far left near the windows and takes a seat and let Stan talks. (He doesn't have Stan's gift of knowing the right words to say to the unhappy, but he's patient and knows how to listen and that's count for something, right? After all, letting things out is the best way to cope.)

He learns that Stan's woes are the direct results of his anxiety over the rapidly fading time that's left in the school year, and the changes that will follow after they leave middle school. And Kenny understand this, knowing that once the middle school years end, they will have to start thinking about colleges, jobs, adult things. And the simple bliss of childhood is coming to an end, it's a scary feeling.

Stan puffs out his cheeks, and exhales. "There's no escaping it, huh, Kenny?"

He shakes his head. "No, but it's okay." He looks up at Stan and says. "It's okay to think about it but right now, let's live in the moment."

"How?" Is all he says, blue eyes looking down and are far off, and there's ache in Kenny's heart as he looks at Stan.

"It's all very easy. I can show you how." He holds out his hand to him. "Just trust me, okay?"

Hesitantly, Stan grabs on to Kenny's hand, and hold on to it like holding on to a life saver. He holds on and waits for Kenny to reel him to safety from his troubles. "I trust you."

Kenny grins, hazel eyes glowing ever so slightly. "Close your eyes and breathe and let everything fade away."

* * *

The Tuesdays after that, sometime around seven and during his break time, are spent with the two of them sitting in a booth near the windows, eating chow mein, living in the moment, enjoying each other company.

With each Tuesday that pass, they become closer and closer, and they learn things about each other that most people don't even know: Kenny likes to sing and Stan wears bunny socks when he goes to sleep.

The more Tuesdays that pass, the more Kenny looks forward to them. It's give more meaning to the blessing he finds when working on Tuesdays.

And that's where the problem lies, because every time it's near seven, there's a warmth (the fuzzies, he calls it) bubbling inside and Kenny starts to feel the jitters. When Stan comes in, he's 'happier than a bird with a french fry'. If he's being honest with himself, he finds it to be frustrating because he's not supposed to fall for a friend, but here he is, falling for Stan.

Of course, he puts up barriers when he realizes it. And well, Kenny has never been much of a builder; the barriers lack the foundation so it keeps getting crashed down every time by Stan.

* * *

Kenny has only two off days; Saturdays and Sundays.

When he's not using those days to catch up on school work or extra sleep or time with his siblings, Kenny spends most of his off days, lying on his couch, listening to whatever songs that comes up on his playlist.

And maybe it's the singer in him. He heard once that musicians had a better ear for songs than anyone else. Or maybe, it's from something much more.

But lately, he has been applying the songs to himself.

The next song that plays next is ' Thinkin Bout You ' by Frank Ocean, the atmospheric tone of the song put him at ease, helps him unwind. But it's when he hears the chorus, the problem emerges and Kenny feels the jitters once again as every " I've been thinkin bout you " he hears becomes thoughts he'd never say.

So deep in his thoughts, he doesn't realize his older brother, Kevin, moving his feet so he can take a seat on the couch. Then he asks "What's eating you?"

Kenny pauses the song and sits up. "Feelings." Is all he says and recline on the armrest.

"Ah, I see." He takes out a joint, lights it, and takes a drag. "A girl got you feeling this way, huh, little bro."

"Yeah..." It's not a girl but the point of it is the truth so Kenny goes along with it.

White smoke in the air. "Then, tell her. The troubles will all fade away.'"

Hands on his face, Kenny groans. "It's not that easy, you know?"

"What, are you afraid?" He laughs and takes another drag. "That job of yours is making you weak. You should really come to the shop, we can fix cars together, I can call Joe up and everything."

"Thanks for the offer, bro, but I like my job." He nudges his brother with his foot. "And I'm not getting weaker. It's just that she's my friend."

"So. Most of these couples out here started out as friends. Admit it, you're just afraid of telling her how you feel."

And Kenny doesn't respond, he just replay the song. Kevin is right; he is afraid. But, at least, in the song, he says the thoughts that he'd never say. He just hopes when he ask "Do you think about me still? Do ya? Do ya?" , he gets a yes.

* * *

"Always choose the yellow one." Kenny tells Stan, pointing to a patch of dandelions growing in the park, as they walk home together from the movie theater. (Mr. Kim decided to give Kenny a Tuesday off, saying it's the best thing he can give to him for his birthday. And what better way to celebrate a birthday than to invite his friends to see one of those spring break blockbuster films on a Tuesday for six dollars.)

"Why?" Is all Stan ask, watching Kenny bend down to pick one and then place it near his nose and inhales.

He twirls the dandelion in his hands. "Remember in Mrs. Dreibel's art class about Vincent Van Gogh."

"No not really, I just remember she was such a pain."

Kenny laughs and looks at the flower. "True. She really was. But she said something about him that got me thinking." He sniff the flowers and exhales. "She said he used to eat yellow paint to make himself feel good, seems crazy, right?"

Stan shrugs his shoulders, says nothing and lets Kenny continue.

"Well, I thought he was pretty cool. He actually found a way to get high. And I thought I might try it out, see if I could make myself feel good too."

"No, you didn't, did you?" Stan says rather quickly, nervous.

"Of course not, Stan. I'm not hardcore like that but I did sniff it. And let me tell you, it was a great feeling." He closes his eyes, the sunlight on his face, and the words just pour out. "Felt like I was flying and then I black out and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with an iv needle in my arm. Then I start thinking, I could have died, trying to do something that would make me feel good and was it worth it? Maybe at the moment, but now, not a chance. And I realized that there are many people like me who would do something crazy just to feel good, and I don't want to be like that, you see. So, I looked for other things to make me feel good, I start appreciating life."

There's a pause before Stan speaks. "That's when you start living in the moment."

Kenny turns to face him, still twirling the flowers in his hand. "Yes, but when I sniff this flower, I'm getting high off of life."

"Yellow flowers?"

He pulls down his hood, showing his face, and smiles. "Yellow is such a happy colour, don't you think?"

And Stan walks up towards him, closes the distance between them, and takes the flower in his hands. When Stan looks up at him, his blue eyes twinkling and his smile glow as if he has found fortune, Kenny almost forgets to breathe. Stan tilts his head. "You're gold, you know that, Kenny. I think gold is a happier colour." He sniff the flower and then gives Kenny's shoulder a light squeeze as he says. "Happy Birthday, Kenny."

Kenny doesn't say anything, the words he wants to say next are lost. And the wind that blows through their hair seems to be carrying the words he wants to say; " I think you're my happy colour. I love you. I love you. "

* * *

The next Tuesday, they are sitting in their usual spot, eating chow mein, but this time, they are with Kyle. (Kyle says he wanted to blow off some steam, and Stan suggests that he tag along with him to see Kenny. Even though, his times with Kenny are short, last about forty-five minutes and sometimes an hour, Stan always feel relaxed being with him.)

"You know, since the end of the school year is near, I was thinking we should go on a camping trip." Kyle says after a while, halfway finished with his meal. "It will be like the good old days."

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea, Kyle. I'm totally down for it." Stan adds and then turns towards Kenny. "What about you, Kenny?"

"You don't even have to ask, Stan. If you're down, I'm down." Kenny grins, holding Stan's gaze and when he adds "You know that.", Stan's cheeks turn pink. And the sight of it alone makes Kenny feels all giddy.

Stan laughs awkwardly and struggles to keep his voice from being all wobbly. "I know. I was just making sure. I'm glad that you're coming."

And Kyle raises a brow and stares at his friends. Whatever thoughts he has in mind, he doesn't say. Instead, he clears his throat to get their attention. "I think we should go during the Memorial's day weekend. That way, we don't have to worry about classes and stuff."

"True. I have to tell Mr. Kim that I'm taking that Friday off." Kenny says. "Wait, is Cartman coming?"

"Of course, he's our friend, sorta. And well it has always been the four of us so it makes sense to invite him."

"Then, it's a deal."

* * *

A little while after Stan and Kyle leave to go home and Kenny goes back to work, Kenny's phone vibrates in his pants. He pulls out his phone and there's a message from Stan. It says:

"Sorry, we didn't get to have our moment, today."

Fingers flies over the keypad, Kenny knows exactly what he meant. "It's okay. There's always more Tuesdays to come."

"You're right. This won't change, right, Kenny?"

"It won't, Stan. It's never going to change. Didn't I promise you not to change."

" Yeah, you did. You're good person, you know that, Kenny?"

"I know, Stan, I know."

And the texts continue to pile up.

* * *

When Kyle said that the camping trip would be like the good old days, he certainly is not lying about that, not even in the slightest. It's exactly like the good old days, where it's just the four of them, roughing it in the woods behind Stark's pond; fishing, hiking, and telling ghost stories. Well, there's a moment of distraction when Cartman and Kyle place a bet on each other to see who can hold their breath underwater the longest; Kyle won of course. But, after that, everything is fine and time seems to fly.

On the last day, a Sunday, the four of them sit in front of the campfire and talk about their expectation of their high school and the future, promising each other that they will always stay friends. They stay up talking until they couldn't talk no more and call it a night. Then, they head off to their respective tents to go to sleep. (They only brought two tents with them and they alternate tent buddies each night. The first night, it was Stan with Kyle and Kenny with Cartman. The second night, it was Stan with Cartman and Kenny with Kyle. And the final night, it's Kyle with Cartman and Stan with Kenny. And boy, were there thrills about the final tent buddies arrangement.)

And before Kenny can enter the tent, Stan grabs his hand and says in a quiet voice. "Can we stop by the lake before we go inside?"

"Sure, can't sleep?"

"Not really, I have a lot on my mind. I want to clear my head, have a moment."

Kenny holds on to his hand tighter and for the first time leads the way. "Still thinking about the future."

"Not as much as before. It's not as scary. I think I can live with it."

"Really?!"

"Really. It's all thanks to you." There's a pink tint on Kenny's cheeks and Stan smiles. "I wouldn't know how to deal with this without you, Kenny. Probably would have been stuck as a nervous mess."

"No, you would've figured out. You're a smart kid. You just needed a boost, that's all." Kenny says as they reach the pond. There, they sit on the ground besides the pond and watch the scenery before them. Their hands are still intertwined.

Stan shakes his head. "The future is made up of many changes, right? Like you turn a corner instead going straight and now you meet a person that becomes your friend or maybe something even more." With that, he lean on his side, gets a closer to Kenny, and his fingers curve into his skin. "Those changes are good, yeah? It's not so scary because those changes are what lead me to you, to this." Gestures to their connected hands. Kenny doesn't say anything, just stares. Stan breathes in and exhales. "You're that boost, Kenny. Made me believe that the future is something to look forward to. And I can live with it as long as it's like this."

Kenny takes a moment, lets the words and the feeling sink in, before saying. "There's no changing that. I'm with you, Stan. I'll be there til the end so you don't have to worry, okay? I'll be there for you."

Stan closes his eyes, sighing in relief, and slowly withdraw his hand from Kenny's and change his position so that he's facing Kenny. And then he smiles. "I'm with you, too, Kenny. You're like my angel, always being there for me." He reaches up and places a hand on Kenny's cheeks, caresses and soothes, and Kenny leans in. "But, let me be there for you. Lean on me, too."

And the fuzzies are back, bubbling inside Kenny's belly, making him speechless. All he can do is stare at Stan. Under the pale moonlight, Stan seems to be glowing with his bright eyes and soft smile on his face. And never did he imagined Stan to be so pretty.

"Kenny?" Stan says, waving a hand in front of his face. When he gets his attention, Stan continues. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No, there's nothing on your face. You're good."

"Then, why were you staring?"

Kenny dips forward and kisses Stan's forehead. "Because I think I've fallen for you."

Then slowly oh so slowly, Stan wraps his arms around Kenny and rests his head on his shoulder. He holds on like many times before and feels safe. "You should have told me that earlier. I think I've fallen for you, too."

And Kenny hugs him back and relaxes. At last.

* * *

It's another Tuesday and they are laying on the floor in Stan's room, sharing earbuds and holding hands as they listen to music. Earlier in the day, Stan had asked Kenny to spend the night over his house to hang out, talk and do their usual Tuesday thing. And Kenny finds it to be a nice change especially since their friendship change into something much more. He reckons that Stan feels that the same way.

"The words we say to each other that night at Stark's pond, they are like wedding vows." Stan asks in a quiet voice, turning pink.

Kenny's eyes widens. "What?!"

"I mean, we talk about the future, being there for each other til the end." He chuckles and moves Kenny's hair away from his eyes. "It sounds like it, you know?"

"If I remember right, you were the one talking about the future, Mr. Romantic." Kenny pokes his cheeks.

"Okay, but that's not the point. The point is, we promise that we'll be there for each til the end and it sounds like wedding vows, so it makes us a married couple, right?"

Kenny sits up, chuckling. "We are whatever we want to be, Stan. If you think we're a married couple, then we are." He blushes, holding out his hand to Stan. Stan takes his hand and Kenny helps him up. "But, besides, don't wedding vows needs to end with a kiss for it to be legit. We didn't kiss that day."

"You're right. You want to make it legit?" Stan leans in, hands on Kenny's hips.

Kenny moves in closer. "I want to kiss you. But, let's worry about the wedding vows later." He wraps his arms around his neck.

"Of course, you want to just live in the moment, right now. And that's fine, too." Stan says, closing the distance, capturing Kenny's lips with his.

And everything else around them doesn't seem to matter as they continue to live in the moment.


End file.
